As described above, we have spent the last few months engaging our research base in developing a new organizational structure for nutrition/obesity research and for the Colorado NORC. Our previous focus on nutrient utilization was a good fit for our original research base but the breadth of our current research base led us to revise our focus. The depth and breadth of our research base now allows us to take a broader approach to nutrition/obesity. Our investigators are conducting leading edge basic, clinical, and community research in nutrition and obesity and obesity-related comorbidities. They conduct research with children, adults, and seniors. We did not want to have a narrow focus for the NORC. Thus, we identified our focus as promoting translational research in nutrition and obesity. We propose to organize the NORC around the following 6 areas: 1. Regulation of food intake 2. Weight Management 3. Energy Metabolism in Health & Disease 4. Obesity and Metabolic Dysregulation 5. Maternal-Fetal Origins of Chronic Disease 6. Obesity Cell Biology